


60 Seconds to the Start

by Renee561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: Thrill Rides always were Jaime's favorite Amusememt Park Ride. The new ride at the local park was said to top them all.Maybe Jaime will have others reasons to love them when he was done.





	60 Seconds to the Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> Wanted to finally post this for the amazing JulieofTarth who is all sorts of lovely. Who was kind enough to prompt me this idea when my brain became uncooperative during NaNoWrMo and I asked her in order to get the juices going. 
> 
> My friend has been under the weather and I hope this brings a smile to her face. And yours 😊
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Unbetaed, aka all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Renee

The Reach Amusement Park teemed with people, lines were long, and Jaime didn’t miss the sound of children screaming to go on rides that they were not yet tall enough for in his daily life. He was here as a favor to his brother as he wished to celebrate his birthday at the park this year. He loved his brother, therefore he came today. He would do anything for Tyrion. 

 

It just so happened that the park opened up a new thrill ride Jaime had been interested in riding when it was announced to open. They awoke from their beds well before dawn to be one of the first few people in line. It seemed many thought the same for there were long lines already forming. It wasn’t until they were halfway through, one of the attendants opened up the single rider line and many were ducking under poles in order to skip the wait. It only took a look before they too were following the crowd of people leaving the line for the shorter one.  

 

They pushed and shoved each other to the front of the line, now that they were closer to the front, the excitement got to Jaime. He loved the adrenaline that pumped through his system on these types of rides, he was glad that Tyrion developed the same love he did.  Jaime’s twin and only sister, couldn’t be bothered with such things as amusement parks or fun that one couldn’t find at the bottom a bottle of wine or in acts of cruelty. 

 

They didn’t have to wait long, maybe 20 minutes for their group to reach the front of the new line. Bronn, Renly, and Loras went before Tyrion. Jaime watched with a broken heart as his brother was measured to make sure he was even allowed on the ride and thankfully he was. His brother would be upset even if he said he wasn’t. Tyrion whom was born with Dwarfism and would never grow beyond that of a small child. He got lucky Jaime supposed, that he even lived at all. Had his mother not lived through the first year after his brother’s birth, he was quite sure his father would have sent Tyrion off into the woods behind their home. 

 

He smiled as his brother was directed next to a curly haired woman who was easily laughing at something Tyrion said. Tyrion had his big brain at least. Jaime was fortunate to be so handsome. He wasn’t sure what their sister got. 

 

Next was his turn, and he was graciously placed next to a blonde with legs that went on for days. He was quite sure would be a tight fit in the ride’s car. The lap bar slammed on his thighs, he had to squirm to make sure it didn’t hit anything tender.   

 

Feeling eyes on his skin, making the back of his neck hairs stand on end, he turned to the right. He gulped quietly at face of the person with the longest legs he’s seen. The first thing he noticed that she had a broken nose, that was slightly crooked; freckles that littered her pale skin, and her eyes. Those eyes could be drawn and never be aptly colored. They were astonishing. Not only in color, but the fact that they showed concern. Concern for a stranger trying to get comfortable. 

 

“It must be your legs, they must have made the bar tighter to keep them inside the cart at all times,” he joked and she rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. 

 

He grinned, he rather enjoyed making people annoyed at him, it was a special talent. Besides after today he’d never see her again anyway.

 

“If you get scared or frightened please feel free to grab hold. I’m strong enough to protect someone of your size well enough,” he told her with what he thought was a charming smile. 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed.

 

-

It was him that clung to her. It was too dark for him. He hadn’t anticipated that, though The Long Night should have given him a clue as to what the ride’s theme was. Dark, Cold and the movement made him clench onto his companion for dear life. 

 

Ever since his days in the force he’s not been in the habit of going anywhere where he could not see the end of his nose. He nearly lost a hand and his life in a place similar and he could well remember the cold, and the dark to not want a repeat event.

 

There was an unexpected drop and Jaime screamed, he barely recognized the flash of a camera or the tightening of his companion’s hand on his own. All he could feel was his stomach in his throat, then the splash of the spring at the bottom, drenching them in semi warm water; awakening him from his panic.

 

He didn’t let go of his companion until she tapped him on his shoulder at least a half a dozen times, none to gently he may add. He let go as if burnt, completely embarrassed. She gave him an odd look and then even helped him out as his balance was slightly off kilter. 

 

Looking at the photo, Jaime was surprised to see the glee on her face, an expression that made her look almost pretty. He thanked her and went over to the counter to purchase two photos. Using the pen from the desk, inside the frame of the photo he wrote his name and number. He made sure to give her the one he wrote inside.

 

He didn’t think she’d call him, or expect her too, he was just impressed with her, and wished to know more about her. Therefore he was pleasantly surprised to receive a text later that night from an unknown number

 

“ _ You can hold onto my hand anytime, ser, _ ” he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. It’s been five years since someone called him ser.

 

“ _ Anytime, anywhere, ma’am,”  _ he told her, plugging her number in his phone under as Sapphire Eyes.  Just in case. 


End file.
